


Next Time

by medusamary



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Creepslayerz, Gen, hints of steli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusamary/pseuds/medusamary
Summary: The Creepslayerz are in over their heads. It's going to take more than a warning to make them realise.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuughdfjhghhh i gave up

It’s serious, they’d been told, it’s not all fun conspiracies. There’ll be effort, and risk, and possibly injury. And of course, still imbued with the confidence and glory that comes with helping to save an entire hidden city of trolls, the two nodded, the severity of what they’d uncovered barely registering. As if it can be that hard, they thought, all they’d had to do was collect umbrellas. How dangerous could this possibly be?

And so, the lecturing voices of Claire and - Blingy, was it? That didn’t sound quite right… - were soon buried in the depths of the minds of the Creepslayerz.

It is not until a month later that these memories resurface.

Having been given their own horngazel, Steve and Eli are frequent visitors of the new Trollmarket. It is by no means as grand as their original home, now ruled by Gunmar, yet the trolls make do. Nestled away in the woods, a modest cave that could stand to be larger, (although no troll in their right mind would complain) holds the evacuee population of Trollmarket.

The two humans spend as much time there as feasibly possible, and despite being welcomed as one of the trolls’ own, still always visit together. Jim and the others accredit it to still being nervous around the new creatures - after all, it did take the Trollhunter himself a little while to adjust. As the weeks go by, the two seem to fall into a relaxed pattern, more comfortable with this new world with each passing day. Yet still only visiting together. That wasn’t worth dwelling on, though; they still had larger issues at hand, such as the rising of the actual Gunmar. For Steve and Eli, the war may be over, in a sense - they’d completed their task, seen everyone to safety - but for the others, the Trollhunters, it was only just beginning. They knew they still had a long way to go before any progress could be made, and yet so little time to make that progress. So they train, day in and day out, until inevitably, an attack comes.

Training, as usual, teaching the Creepslayerz, as they like to be called, the ins and outs of basic combat - they have to be able to defend themselves, now that they are involved. Jim is going through basic blocking techniques with them when it happens - a distant roar, and the panic of trolls searching for the only one who can help them. Jim immediately takes the hint, sprinting off in the general direction of the chaos with only a simple nod towards his companions, who had been looking on. Aaarrrgghh, Claire, and Toby immediately set off behind him, while Blinky makes his way towards the two remaining humans.

“Don’t worry, we’re on our way!” Steve exclaims with as much bravado as someone who has just realised he is in over his head can muster. He makes to run after the heroes, but an hand over his shoulder halts him. He spins, glaring at the offending owner of the appendage.

“Hey, what--”

“You are not sufficiently trained; it would much benefit Master Jim and the others if you were to remain here. Come, I will guide you to safety,” Blinky explains calmly. His tone is one of understanding, and though Steve glosses over it, Eli, who had been quiet and planning to retreat anyway, wonders if it’s because the troll can somehow relate. Come to think of it, he’d never seen Blinky train with them; at least, not in the same way as the others. He isn’t suited for combat, and yet he remains by Aaarrrgghh and the humans’ side as if that’s where he’d been born. Surely, of all of them, Blinky would be the best equipped to gauge whether it would be safe for them to fight.

Blinky guides them to a secluded corner, well hidden, with a few other trolls already cowering. It’s strange, they realise; the beasts that they were so convinced were going to take over Arcadia, going to possibly kill them all are… Just like them. Just as scared (though it would take a miracle for Steve to admit it), and just as amazed at the fact a mere human boy can face more than they ever would. Ever could.

So they wait, in relative silence, first from fear, and then, when the fighting shows no signs of worsening yet no signs of stopping, boredom. Steve occasionally whispers to the others, asking if Eli and Blinky are _sure_ that the others don’t need help, and if his voice occasionally trembles after a rather loud noise from the battle, well, they couldn’t prove anything.

\--

It sends a shock through the both of them to see Jim in this state. Supported by both Toby and Claire, barely able to hold himself upright. Face covered in blood. But from the looks on their faces, it’s as if this has happened a million times before. Toby, worried but relieved - why is he relieved?! That his friend is all beat up? He could be dead! ....Oh, right - and Claire, determined, already barking orders at surrounding trolls as only an experienced paramedic can. And Jim… Eli finds himself removing his glasses, wiping them and replacing them as if the lenses being dirty is the reason for Jim’s expression. For he just looks… resigned. He looks too used to this, and his face bears the expression of ‘well, it could’ve been worse.’ Which it could’ve, but that’s not the point! Steve and Eli stare shocked at the state of the Trollhunter. 

And if this isn’t a wake up call, nothing ever will be.

“Danger’s gone,” Jim’s raspy voice startles them from their dual reverie, and again sends a strange feeling through them when they realise it is directed towards them. “You can head home now, if you’d like.” A hint. Get out, please, because we know you’re practically in shock and you will not help at all right now.

“Yeah… Okay, thanks,” Eli says when it becomes obvious that Steve can’t muster a word right now. “See you later.” And with that, they’re out of the makeshift Trollmarket, speed walking through the woods in silence and stepping over stray branches and stones - the only evidence of a scuffle having occurred.

They know they need to talk about it, but neither knows how to start the conversation. They’re both pretty shaken, with Eli shaking and Steve’s footsteps falling slightly more harshly than usual.

“Argh!” Steve suddenly bursts out, making Eli jump - Steve notices and sends a quick apologising glance his way. “Why did they kick us out? Right when we could’ve helped!” He knows why. They both know why, but neither really wants to admit it. A little over a month ago, they’d been normal teenagers; Eli having some quirks and suspicions, yes, but undeniably leading normal, non-supernatural lives. They’d never had to fight for their lives, never wondered if they’d still be alive tomorrow. And now, thrust into an environment with people whose lives are like that daily… Obviously, it would take time to adjust. And becoming (if they even did become) one of those whose lives are constantly at stake would take even more time. They simply aren’t at all ready for combat. It’s painful to admit, but it’s ultimately better for everyone if they, for the time being, stay well out of the way.

“There’s always next time.” Eli sounds just as much, if not more, dejected than Steve. Considering the amount of time and effort he put into researching the Creepers, Steve can only imagine the disappointment the other feels right now. Waiting so long to join a world, only to be excluded so easily. It isn’t fair!

Steve sighs. Next time.

“Come on, Pepperbuddy. Let’s go home.”

And with that, he drapes an arm over Eli’s shoulder, and the two are on their way.


End file.
